Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2/Story Events
The story in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 is structured to follow a predetermined pattern for its main story events. Dialogue may change based on the characters present, but the overall flow will remain the same. Prologue Length: September 12~18 (9/12 ~ 9/18) Search for guardians in the center capital. All guardians can be found, but they will not immediately join. Starting partner triggers different dialogue based on each character's affiliations to the Emperor (帝, mikado) or the Retired Emperor (院, in). ;Designated spots If they don't appear the first time, try visiting the same spot again during a different time of day (e,g: morning, afternoon, or evening). At the end of this chapter, the player can decide which character to act as their escort in the mandatory story events for Chapter 1. Chapter 1 Length: September 19 ~ October 12 (9/19 ~ 10/12) Romance events start with this chapter. Be aware of Abstinence breaks within the chapter. Chapters 1 and 2 centers on obtaining the Four Gods' blessings. The starting partner's affiliation decides the order to obtain each god's trust. Two gods can be obtained per chapter. If the player is starting the Heaven guardians, for instance, they will seek Suzaku and Seiryu in this chapter and then Genbu and Byakko in Chapter 2. Information gathering steps These locations are marked with glowing yellow stars for easy identification on the map screen. It's not mandatory for the protagonist to actually complete these investigation events, but doing so will boost the "Trust" (信じる, shinjiru, ★ throughout the game) ratings with the party. They are also necessary for players who want to unleash the talismans' full potential and summon the divine aides into battle. Players aiming for Akram's ending are recommended to complete these successfully. Players can prepare to meet these requirements early by dispatching the vengeful spirits guarding these places and completing the necessary requirements in advance. If the player has careful planning, these events for locating the gods can be finished in one or two days. ;Suzaku (朱雀) *Deadline: September 29 (9/29) in Chapter 1; October 20 (10/20) in Chapter 2 #Bring Yukitaka and Isato into the party. Alternatively, the player can bring one guardian one day and the other guardian the following day. #Visit Hosshou-ji (法勝寺) with Yukitaka. Select any option except "I see..." (そうですか...) #Visit Rajoumon-ato (羅城門跡) with Isato. Select the option "Please tell us, even if it's simple." (簡単でいいんです、話してください) #Choose to obtain either Byakko or Suzaku's blessing. ##Byakko's blessing: raise a total sum of over 50 elements. Then take Yukitaka to Toba-rikyuu (鳥羽離宮). ##Suzaku's blessing: obtain Isato's second spell by taking him to Izudono (泉殿). Then bring Isato to Zuishin-in (随心院). ;Seiryu (青龍) *Deadline: October 9 (10/9) in Chapter 1; November 3 (11/3) in Chapter 2 #Bring Motomi and Yoritada into the party. Alternatively, the player can bring one guardian one day and the other guardian the following day. #Visit Gion-sha (祇園社) with Motomi. Select any option except "I should be the one asking for you to shut up." (あんたと口をきくなんてこっちこそ願い下げよ) #Visit Izudono (泉殿) with Yoritada. Select the option "I am his servant." (この方にお仕えしている者です) #Choose to obtain either Seiryu or Genbu's blessing. ##Seiryu's blessing: build the Wood element to be over 15. Then bring Yoritada to Ootoyo-jinja (大豊神社). ##Genbu's blessing: raise a total sum of over 50 elements. Then take Motomi to Shirakawa (白河). ;Genbu (玄武) *Deadline: September 30 (9/30) in Chapter 1; November 22 (11/22) in Chapter 2 #Bring Akifumi and Yasutsugu into the party. Alternatively, the player can bring one guardian one day and the other guardian the following day. #Visit En no Matsubara (宴の松原) with Akifumi. Select any option except "I understand..." (わかりました...) #Visit Tadasu no Mori (糺の森) with Yasutsugu. Select the option "Yes, let's chase him." (ええ、追いかけましょう) #Choose to obtain either Genbu or Suzkau's blessing. ##Genbu's blessing: take Yasutsugu to the following places in this order: Kamigamo-jinja (上賀茂神社), Kaiko no Yashiro (蚕ノ社), and Shinsenen (神泉苑). ##Suzaku's blessing: raise a total sum of over 50 elements. Then take Akifumi to Ichijomodori-bashi (一条戻り橋). ;Byakko (白虎) *Deadline: October 8 (10/8) in Chapter 1; November 4 (11/4) in Chapter 2 #Bring Katsuzane and Hisui into the party. Alternatively, the player can bring one guardian one day and the other guardian the following day. #Visit Touji (東寺) with Katsuzane. Select any option except "Well, can't be helped then..." (じゃあ、仕方ないな) #Visit Kaiko no Yashiro (蚕ノ社) with Hisui. Select the option "Excuse us, but may we please have a moment of your time?" (すみません ちょっとお時間をいただけますか？) #Choose to obtain either Byakko or Seiryu's blessing. ##Byakko's blessing: obtain Hisui's favorite colored paper in the mini-game at En no Matsubara (宴の松原). Then take Hisui to Ishihara no Ri (石原の里). ##Seiryu's blessing: raise a total sum of over 50 elements. Then take Katsuzane to Hinomiko-sha (火之御子社). At the end of this chapter, the player can decide which character to act as their escort in the mandatory story events for Chapter 2. Chapter 2 Length: September 19 ~ October 12 (9/19 ~ 10/12) This time it's the opposing set of guardians who need the remaining Four Gods' trust. Refer to Chapter 1 for the investigation portions. Be aware of Abstinence breaks within the chapter. Be aware that contrasting guardians will be unable to participate in these events. So if it's Byakko and Genbu in this chapter, don't take Retired Emperor guardians into the party for the information gathering stages. If it's Seiryu and Suzaku, don't take Emperor guardians into the party. Gather plenty of healing talismans and elements for the party to be prepared for future chapters. Intermission Length: November 8~10 (11/8 ~ 11/10) Every day in Intermission is a mandatory story event. Two mandatory bosses are in this chapter. Choose whoever and remember to equip the god talismans. Gain the power to Seal in combat menu. Chapter 3 Length: November 11 ~ December 4 (11/11 ~ 12/4) Chitose's story route becomes possible to achieve. Be aware of Abstinence breaks within the chapter. Chapters 3 and 4 centers on obtaining the Divine Aides' talismans whom protect a cardinal direction in the capital. The starting partner's affiliation decides the order to obtain each god's trust. *Retired Emperor (Heaven guardians): West -> South -> East -> North *Emperor (Earth guardians): East -> North -> West -> South Two talismans can be gained per chapter. Sealing vengeful spirits may help the player complete the investigation events quicker. Investigation steps These locations are marked with glowing yellow stars for easy identification on the map screen. Same as the Four Gods talismans, these events are not mandatory but have the same type of benefits for completing them. Players can prepare to meet these requirements early by dispatching the vengeful spirits guarding these places and completing the necessary requirements in advance. If the player plans carefully, these events for locating the gods can be finished in one or two days. ;Western Talisman (西の札) *Deadline: November 21 (11/21) in Chapter 3; December 14 (12/14) in Chapter 4 #Bring Yukitaka and Hisui into the party and visit Jingo-ji (神護寺). #Obtain Yukitaka's favored flower. It can be earned through a mini-game at Kamigamo-jinja (上賀茂神社). In Chapter 4 it can be found at Jingo-ji (神護寺). #Obtain Hisui's favored scent at Ishihara no Ri (石原の里). #Take Yukitaka and Hisui to Shinsenen (神泉苑) and Zushoryou (図書寮). ;Southern Talisman (南の札) *Deadline: December 1 (12/1) in Chapter 3; December 25 (12/25) in Chapter 4 #Bring Isato and Akifumi into the party and visit Uji-bashi (宇治橋). #Seal two vengeful spirits with innate Fire and Earth elemental attributes respectively. #Take Isato and Akifumi to Ishihara no Ri (石原の里) and Zuishin-in (随心院). ;Eastern Talisman (東の札) *Deadline: November 21 (11/21) in Chapter 3; December 14 (12/14) in Chapter 4 #Bring Yoritada and Katsuzane into the party and visit Ousakayama (逢坂山). #Obtain Yoritada's third spell at Kitayama (北山). #Obtain Katsuzane's third spell at Ousakayama (逢坂山). #Take Yoritada and Katsuzane to Nonomiya (野宮) and Arashiyama (嵐山). ;Northern Talisman (北の札) *Deadline: December 1 (12/1) in Chapter 3; December 25 (12/25) in Chapter 4 #Bring Motomi and Yasutsugu into the party and visit En no Matsubara (宴の松原). #Take Motomi to Kamigamo-jinja (上賀茂神社). Bring both Genbu guardians there a second time. #Take Yasutsugu to Fushimi Inari (伏見稲荷). Bring both Genbu guardians there a second time. Chapter 4 Length: December 5 ~ 28 (12/5 ~ 12/28) Continues the talisman finding stages mentioned in Chapter 3. Be aware of Abstinence breaks within the chapter. Final romance events should take place now. Last chance to seal spirits throughout the capital. Be sure to gather healing talismans and elements to be adequately equipped for the final battle on December 29 (Chapter 5). Category: Walkthroughs